Kohaku Iris
Kohaku Iris is a member of the Fairy Tail guild, as well as a user of High Speed, Ice-Make, and Shockwave Magic. Appearance Kohaku has a small frame, but is actually very strong for her size. She is 5'3, and has long red hair which she usually ties up in two pigtails. She usually wears a sleeveless gray dress shirt with a red tie, and two long fingerless gloves that goes up to his mid-bicep. She usually wears this with a dark gray skirt with a red trim, along with high socks and black boots. She has a set of red headphones like Laxus, with lacrimas built in. When she was a slave to Grimoire Heart, she was forced to be a slave, and she had her hair cut short, and kind of looked like Virgo. Personality Kohaku, despite being hardened by her time as a Grimoire Heart slave, is a very loving and caring person.She cares for her best friend, Ayami Akiyama, sometimes ever more than herself. Her Shockwave Magic is very rare, so people are intimidated by her. She doesn't use thisi to her advantage, but when she gets angry, she disregards everything and uses her magic mercilessly. She only lets a few people get close to her, and her best friend, Ayami Akiyama is one of them. Kohaku used to be friends with Ultear and Meredy from Grimoire Heart, but when they left her on Tenrou Island, she got upset and found that whenever she got close to someone, they left her. One of her greatest fears is loneliness, which is why she relies on her team to help her. History Kohaku's parents were dark wizards with Grimoire Heart, and when she was born, her parents disappeared on a mission. The Guild didn't want to raise a baby, so they decided when she was old enough, she would be subjected to being a slave. They taught her Shockwave Magic and Ice-Make, since they knew she wasn't powerful enough to ever escape from them. Every time she tried, Zancrow would use his magic to punish her. Ultear and Meredy would help Kohaku heal these wounds, and Kohaku eventually looked up to Meredy and Ultear. The day of the S-Class promotional trial, Most of the Grimoire Heart members were subduing the Fairy Tail members, so Kohaku saw her chance to escape. She found Fairy Tail, and joined. She had secretly idolized Fairy Tail, since Grimoire Heart hated them so much. She thought that Grimoire Heart might find her, so she learned High Speed in case she needed to escape. She knew the Fairy Tail guild was stuck on Tenrou Island, but she saw Acnologia destroy it from a distance, so she didn't mention it. She met Ayami Akiyama while out on a mission, and they battled. Neither won, and they decided to be partners. Magic & Abilities High Speed This magic allows the user to move at very high speeds. * Vacuum Effect: '''Kohaku runs in continuous circles, creating a vacuum effect, that sucks the target inside. * '''Gyro Spin: '''Kohaku spins at a rapid rate, that allows her to dig down, similar to Virgo's Diver. * '''Gyro Kick: Kohaku spins at a rapid rate, and uses that momentum to kick at her target. * Naked Eye: Kohaku runs so fast, she becomes invisible to the naked eye, and attacks her opponent. * Falcon Heavenward: Kohaku uses her speed to rush at the opponent, and kick them, sending them flying. Ice-Make Magic * Ice-Make: Dragon: Kohaku makes a dragon out of ice, and it attacks the opponent. * Ice-Make: Bear: '''Kohaku forms a bear made out of ice, and it rams the opponent. * '''Ice-Make: Murder: Kohaku forms several crows made of ice, and they use their sharp beaks to stab at the opponent. * Ice-Make: Stallion: Kohaku forms a stallion made of ice, which she use as a form of transportation. * Ice-Make: Bridge: Kohaku forms a bridge over water, and can walk across long distances. * Ice-Make: Sword: '''Kohaku forms a sword made out of ice, and battles with it. * '''Ice-Make: Arrows: Kohaku forms several arrows made of ice, and they all attack the opponent. * Ice-Make: Shield: '''Kohaku forms a shield made out of ice, blocking oncoming attacks. * '''Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka: '''A bazooka made of ice forms in Kohaku's hand, and when fired, launches sharp ice crystals at the target. Shockwave Magic * '''Shockwave: '''A shockwave comes out of Kohaku's hand, forcing the opponent back. * '''Pressure: Shockwaves form all around the opponent, slowly crushing them. * Shockwave Reflection: Kohaku sends a shockwave at an oncoming attack, reflecting it back. * Earthquake: Kohaku puts her hand on the ground, and sends out a shockwave, causing an earthquake. * Tsunami: Kohaku puts her hands in water, and sends out a shockwave, causing a large Tsunami. Trivia * Kohaku's partner is Ayami Akiyama. * Kohaku's favorite color is red. * Kohaku's favorite food is salmon. * Kohaku uses 3 different magics. Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members